finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Althea Sol Alfitaria
Princess Althea Sol Alfitaria (アルテア・ソル・アルフィタリア, Arutea Soru Arufitaria) is a Lilty character in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers, accompanied by a pet ferret Mia, and is normally shown wearing glasses except in formal events. She is a princess of the Lilty kingdom Alfitaria, and the daughter of the King and Queen Alexis. She is responsible and down-to-earth, and her people admire her sharing her father's intent for peace among the tribes, though a bit fearful of the Yukes' curse placed on the Lilty crystal and its envoking should the Yuke Crystal be restored. Althea has one of the three royal Crystal Idols with her at all times, using it to hide the ornate crystal patch on chest that marks her as Crystal Bearer. She is voiced by Noriko Shitaya in the Japanese version and Carrie Savage in the English version. Story Her mother died while she was still young, and Althea is forced to maintain her father's wishes as she attempts to conceal his current status of being turned into crystal from the public so a panic won't ensue. She befriends Layle after he kept the Alexis for crashing into Alfitaria and saw him as a means to uncover the cause of her father's illness in secret, even attempting to ask if he knew a Crystal Bearer with healing powers and how she would give up her kingdom for her father's well being. She later is surprised to find Layle sneaked into the Tribe Unity ball, shocked that Layle learned about her father's condition and how he vowed to solve the mystery behind it as he explains his reasons for helping Amidatelion. Once Althea learns that Jegran is the one responsible for her father's condition, she personally sees to his arrest in hopes of using him to restore her father to normal. However, he smashed her father to bits as he offers her the world. But she refuses and was knocked unconscious by Jegran when he attempted to crystallize her but failed because her crystal bearer powers protected her, learning her secret as a Crystal Bearer. After Layle saved, Althea uses a Zu to make her way to the Lility Crystal as the Yukes' spell takes effect on it with their tribal crystal now restored before the Yuke took over to stop it. Later, now crowned queen of Alfitaria and her Crystal Bearer powers gone, Althea begins to rebuild her kingdom while restoring relations to the Yukes. Abilities Little is seen of her powers, though they are seen protecting herself from an attack from Jegran and protecting Lilties' tribal crystal from the Yuke Ancient Spell. She appears to have immunity to magic, as she touched Jegran's arm repeatedly, and was not crystallized. This would also explain why Goldenrod couldn't summon her, or why Layle couldn't use his telekinesis on her when she asked what his power was. From what is seen in-game, Althea is apparently able to focus her powers to negate magic, seen when she is protecting the Lilty Crystal from the Yuke's spell. Gallery File:Althea.jpg|Althea concept art File:King of alfitaria portrait.jpg|Portrait of Althea's father Category: Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers Category:Lilty Category:Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers Characters